Conjugal Visitation
by Kayka-chan
Summary: This is almost exactly like my other fanfic, but all of the drabbles here are M. Read and enjoy!
1. Erroneous

**Guess who's back?!**

**(Good guess)**

**A/N: Okay, I was trying to find a different outlook for the relationship between KyoXYuya. I noticed that almost all of the relationships between the two of them are lovey-dovey (And I am totaly guilty of making half of mine like that) and I wanted to try to... go for a feel where they weren't so close.**

**Theme: Sad, Angst**

**Warning: Violent, angsty, but consentual (NO RAPE!) sex.**

**Description: He wanted to hate her...**

_

* * *

_

_Erroneous_

_~**~_

Kyo breathed heavily though his clenched teeth as he roughly shoved himself into her before she was ready. She whimpered and her breath caught in her throat. He closed his eyes and concentrated on fueling all of his frustration, and anger into his thrusts.

_He wanted to hate her!_

_He wanted her to fear him!_

_He wanted her to run away and never come back!_

Instead she snaked her arms up around his shoulders and pulled him down to her.

He was still dressed, only moving his clothing out of the way to allow his erection to penetrate where it was needed. She was completely undressed and bared out to him, not even seeming to care how rough he was being with her.

He let out a rough growl-like sound to bellow out through his teeth as he angrily snatched her arms off of him and thrust harder. She flinched and tears pricked her eyes, her whole body jolting back roughly against the wall behind her. Kyo felt something akin to guilt, but could bring himself to slow down enough to care.

He could feel himself starting to finish, starting to lose himself in the feel of her constricting around him. Kyo grunted and leaned down to her ear, desperate to prove himself wrong.

"I hate you." He hissed into her ear. She whimpered and dug her nails into his hand. He ignored it and thrust faster.

"No you don't." She panted out, looking at him with sad but loving eyes. He couldn't look away. Nothing could draw his eyes away from her endless green eyes, until they rolled back and she orgasmed. He clenched his jaw and his eyes slid shut as her walls clamped shut on his member, spasming and gushing juices over him. He rode her through it and continued to pound into her even after she was done.

He came not three seconds later, his fingers biting into her hips.

When he finished he leaned his head against the wall she was leaning on and looked down at her. She gently ran her fingers up his arm and his chest swelled to burst. He jerked himself away from her and walked out of the shed, fixing his clothing and heading for the bath house.

He wanted to hate her…

But he _couldn't_.

~**~

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**Sorry if you didn't like it. Not all of them will be this sad.**


	2. Mistake

**Hey!**

**Theme: General**

**Warning: Short!**

**Description: It was an honest mistake.**

* * *

_Mistake_

~**~

Yuya let her imagination wander while her husband kissed his way along her neck. She found that if she closed her eyes than he could almost pass off as a believable imitation of _him_…

His hand found its way in between her legs and he thrust one of his fingers in to her while he stimulated her bud at the same time. Yuya groaned and tilted her hips up into his hand, so rough and callous from years of wielding a sword that it almost helped the stimulation. She could feel his triumphant smirk against her neck as he began to drag his lips down her chest and latch them onto her nipple, taking the other breast in his hand and squeezing it appreciatively.

Yuya believed it was him now. She was so lost in her fantasy that she couldn't even remember who she was actually having sex with anymore. He added a second finger and began to pump them in and out. Yuya panted in anticipation and wriggled around restlessly. His hand left her breast and Yuya knew he was freeing his self from his pants. She moaned excitedly and reached out for his long hair.

His drew his fingers out of her and replaced them with his cock, shoving into her quickly. Yuya mewled at the feeling of being stretched and filled. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, trying to prolong the sensation. She almost opened her eyes to look up at him, but she knew the second her eyes opened, she would lose the fantasy.

Her eyes stayed closed.

He moved in and out quickly, obviously ready to get this over with and finish up. Yuya knew could feel herself starting to come and could tell by the way he was groaning that he was just as close. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and threw her head back, calling his name as she orgasmed.

He froze.

Yuya was shaking in the aftermath and noticed that he was no longer moving inside of her. She sat up and looked at him curiously. He was wearing a furious expression on his face and his yellow eyes glinted dangerously.

"What's wrong?" Yuya panted out. Shinrei shook his head in disgust and pulled himself out of her, storming for the door while picking up his clothes on his way out. "Wh—? Wait! Where are you going?" She called, struggling to sit up in their bed. He didn't answer her.

Yuya felt a feeling of dread set in as she remembered…

_Kyo!_

The wrong name.

* * *

**Okay!**

**Review please!!**


	3. Gauche

**I'm back, yet again!**

**Theme: Humor**

**Warning: Voyeurism**

**Description: Honestly? They should have sent a note.**

* * *

_Gauche_

~**~

Akari had never before wanted to gouge her eyes out of her face anymore than she had right now. Which is saying something, because she had seen some seriously fucked up things. This, however, topped it off.

She and the other three of the four had figured that they hadn't seen Kyo in so long that it would be fun to drop in for a quick visit. Hotaru and Akira had been harder to pin down than she had expected but when she and Botenmaru had found them, they were all for the idea.

So they came, not really bothering to send a message saying that they were coming because, seriously, why would he care?

Now, Akari was desperately wishing that she had.

Hotaru, being himself, didn't bother knocking before he came in. The others just followed, figuring that Kyo would have felt them coming from a mile off. Suddenly, Akira had stopped mid-step and become quite red in the face. Botenmaru had asked what was wrong and Akira had just stuttered nonsense out and quickly rushed towards Hotaru who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his head cocked to the side and a captivated, if not confused, look on his face.

Botenmaru and Akari had shared a look before following suit. The sight that greeted them was such as one that you would have had to be Botenmaru or Hotaru not to be flustered by it.

Kyo had Yuya sitting on the kitchen counter, her kimono open all down the front, and Kyo's hands squeezing her breasts and flicking her nipples while nibbling at her neck and thrusting into her. Yuya was flushed and moaning softly and appreciatively, her hands fisted in his hair.

Akari gasped and quickly whirled around blushing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Botenmaru had his hand down his pants again and there was no guessing what he was doing. Akira had copied Akari and had spun around, blushing even though he couldn't see anyway. There was a loud thudding noise from behind and Akari almost turned to look.

Hotaru looked startled and cranked his head to the side.

"Is that even possible?" He asked outloud. Akira blushed harder, if possible, and made a gagging noise. All sounds behind her stopped and there was a feminine gasp and a male cuss. Akari turned and saw that the two were no longer all over each other, Kyo not even bothering to cover himself as he looked at the group with anger and Yuya blushing just as bad as Akira and desperately trying to hold her kimono shut. All was silent and tense. Kyo's scowl deepened and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Get your hand out." He growled. Botenmaru's hand retracted faster than Akari had ever seen it. "Leave." He snapped at them.

None of them needed telling twice.

After they had stopped running, the four all turned to look at each other seriously and simultaneously.

"We didn't see that."

"No we didn't."

"We will never speak of it again."

"No we won't."

"Hotaru?"

"Fine. No."

"Good."

And so it was.

(And from then on, Kyo and Yuya only had sex in broad daylight while in a closet and when the door was firmly locked.)

~**~

* * *

**This one was so much fun to write! I kept giggling through it...**

**Review please!**


	4. Warrior

_

* * *

_

**Hellow!**

**Theme: Pretty general**

**Warning: There's some pregnancy stuff. Not sex, but not exactly chaste.**

**Description: He was going to be a _father_...**

* * *

_Warrior_

~**~

Kyo was a warrior.

He had lived hard, and fought hard. He had survived countless battles with usually faceless and nameless adversaries, mostly not worth his memory.

It had always been his destiny as to such; his hand practically molded specifically to hold the hilt of a sword, his heart set to rush at the thrill of feeling his weapon ripping though the flesh of his opponent, signifying his victory, yet again, the somewhat perverse feeling of the blood splatting against his body, warm and sticky.

Contrary to most people's belief's, Kyo was a patient warrior. Waiting out his ride and timing the perfect moment to strike, long enough so he had time to wear out his adversary and humiliate them, but in enough time so that he himself wouldn't get bored with the fight.

During Muramasa's first lesson, he had stressed that if one was patient, victory was almost assured. So, patience had been hard grained into his very being. He was perfectly content to sit and watch the grass grow, if needed. Always in control, always tolerant.

And yet, whenever he was with her intimately, he had always wanted things to move faster, his patience evaporating like water on a leaf in the midday sun. He was always a bit forceful with her.

She never seemed to mind, though. Egging him on by wrapping her legs around his waist to push him into her farther, whispering husky, aroused and desperate words in his ear telling him to go faster or harder.

He was always all too happy to oblige.

Until, one morning, after he had been particularly rough with her the night before, he had seen the way she walked painfully, the bruises around her hips, the bite marks that he had left, and had felt so ashamed of himself that he couldn't even look her in the eye.

He tried to avoid her. Really, he did, but her pull was stronger than gravity and he found himself back in her – _their_ – bed. Not that he remembered much of it. He had been far too drunk for even him to remember, which is probably why he had given into her advances so easily.

Kyo woke up, again disgusted with himself beyond belief at his disgraceful loss of control and tolerance, this time it was accompanied by a headache that scratched at his brain and a cotton mouth that had him desperate for liquid of any kind. It was probably his dry gagging noise that he had made in surprise that had alerted him to the fact that he was awake.

She had smiled at him gently and smoothed his hair away from his forehead, kissing him tenderly there. He closed his eyes to block out her image for he didn't want to see the damage he had inflicted this time on the one he loved so desperately. He vowed that the next time they had intercourse he would be sure to keep his wits about him and be careful and slow, using the utmost of his patience.

This is the one reason why the pair found out as soon as they did. Kyo had been kissing his way down her stomach when he noticed that it was a little bit… rounder than usual. Not pudgy, for there was certain firmness to its expanse. Both of them were confused and anxious to know what it was, so they called on Akari to come over the next day and check it out.

He had looked at it, rolled his eyes leaned back and smirked at them. When they had asked what was going on, Akari simply shook his head and said;

"You're pregnant you idiot."

Yuya had gasped and clapped and squealed, while Kyo, who had been standing against the wall, had promptly slipped and toppled onto his side as his whole body went numb. He was, quite fairly, panicking.

He was a _warrior_.

Not a _father_.

His hands held _swords_.

Not _babies_.

He brought _death_.

Not _life_.

Him, Demon Eyes Kyo, Killer of a Thousand men, Terror at Sekigahara, The Unbeatable One, Leader of the Four Dragons…

Was _terrified_. Terrified of something that hadn't even been born yet. He saw the child as a sort of nagging reminder of the fact that he had harmed Yuya. Tainted her, because he was almost positive that no one would want to be around the wife of a demon and the mother of a devil spawn. It ripped at his soul and caused him to loath himself.

He never actually came to terms with the fact that he was going to be a father of any sort and Yuya seemed to sense this. She would put up a false smile for him and still be all giggly and excited about the fact that she was going to be a mother, trying to drag him into the conversations about it as many times as she could. Asking him whether he thought it would be a girl or a boy, what day she thought it would be born, etcetera. He had grunted and quickly changed the subject, always twitchy around this particular topic. He stubbornly stayed that way, too, until one day.

They had been walking along the path to the market so that she could get some ingredients for the meal they were going to have that night. Yuya was getting farther along, around her eighth month or so, when she had tried to get him to guess what color eyes the child would have and he once again sidestepped the topic. She had gotten furious at him, bursting into tears and yelling at him till her throat was hoarse. Kyo sat there through the whole thing watching as it wound down, her voice cracking off as her face crumpled up and she let out a strangled sob while slumping to the ground at his feet.

Kyo had bent down swiftly, his protective instincts at large. He loved her so much, even if he did feel horrible about what he had done to her, he didn't want to see her this way. He took her into his arms and held her there, uncomfortably aware of the lump between them. She sniffed and drew away from him after a time, wiping her eyes furiously and smiling at him shakily.

"I'm fine now." She had assured him, "Hormones." She had mumbled, waving her hand dismissively as Kyo helped haul her to her feet. When she was standing straight up she went to turn and continue on her way before she suddenly gasped and her hands flew to her stomach. Kyo had felt a shock of concern for both her and his… it, and had rushed forward to hold onto her arms. She had looked up at him and grabbed onto one of the hands, shoving it onto her stomach quickly. He remembers feeling all the blood drain from his face.

It was kicking. Hard and to no particular cadence. There was something about this kick that changed everything. For some reason, it made the thing seem real, human. Then, the thing was no longer just a thing, it was a child. His child. Their child.

He knew that Yuya was watching his face for signs of anything but he had kept his expression schooled as he pulled her off the path and into the surrounding trees. Once in there, he had whirled on her, pressed her against a tree and begun to kiss her, something he hadn't done in eight months.

She responded with enthusiasm, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him. They had wrestled with their tongues for a bit before he had drawn away from her mouth and had gone down to her neck, inhaling her smell. He realized that it had changed a bit. It was still her smell but there was a gentle scent of milk.

His nose worked its way down to her chest where he moved aside her kimono neck and bared one of her breasts, heavy with the milk he had smelt. Yuya was watching him, confused but somewhat expectant at the same time. He didn't really know what would happen, but he did miss her breasts so very much…

His lips latched on to the nipple and he sucked. Into his mouth flowed the milk, warm and not all that pleasant tasting, but not that bad tasting either. When he did that, she had squeaked and had clutched at his hair. The more he suckled the more he could feel his carefully maintained control waning and he growled at himself that he had promised…

Then the child in her womb gave a seemingly angry kick and Kyo could feel it against his chest that was wresting upon her enlarged abdomen. They both jumped at this and looked down at her stomach. It almost seemed as if the baby was sulking.

Kyo chuckled and gently fixed Yuya's clothing. She blushed and smiled. When he saw her looking at him her grinned cheekily and licked his lips to rid them of any leftover milk. She blushed harder and gently tapped his arm.

They went to the town and Kyo felt elated the whole way, suddenly excited that he was going to be a father.

~**~

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Scars

**STOP! (In the na~me of lo~ve!)**

**Theme: Pretty much General. A little sad, I suppose.**

**Warning: Actually, it's not that bad this time. (Almost not even worth it's rating! -gasp!-)**

**Description: He had so many scars...**

* * *

_Scars_

~**~

He had so many of them.

So many scars…

It had surprised her the first time she had seen them, to be honest. In her mind; it was almost as if he was far too untouchable and… godlike to have scars. Yet there they were; some white and raised, some an agitated pink, some a dark purple color. All of them in the shape of some sort of sword.

She had simply stared. Just stared, tracing over their outlines with her eyes and trying to guess which battles they were from. She even took to counting them.

One hundred and sixty three scars later, she looked up into his eyes.

He was just looking down at her through hooded eyes, leaning back comfortably and watching her, eternally tolerant even though he was probably dying to get back to the sex part of what they were originally doing. Still looking at him, she slowly reached her hand out and gently passed her fingers over a few of the scars.

His eyes fluttered shut while she added another hand and tenderly smoothed the scars over. She vaguely wondered how long he was going to let her do this before he stopped her and continued on their merry way.

No sooner had the thought come to mind that one of his hands snaked out and snatched both of her wrists up. He looked down at her, his breathing a little more labored than before. Yuya smiled gently but wasn't done yet. Now that her hands were preoccupied, she bent down and placed her lips on the last scar that she had been touching.

He grunted, whether in surprise or in gratification, Yuya wasn't sure, but he didn't stop her. His skin felt slightly odd under her lips; soft but hard. She trailed her lips over his chest till she got to another scar where she once again kissed, letting her tongue dart out fast for a quick lick.

He hissed, a sharp sound, through his teeth, and grabbed onto her chin with his other hand. He applied gentle pressure so that she would have look up at him, which she did, blushing at herself. He just sat there for a while, holding her off him and leveling out his breathing, before his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"Why do you like my scars so much?" He asked. Yuya blinked, not really sure herself.

Perhaps it was because it showed how much hardship his life had, how unhappy he had to be at one point. Or, maybe, it was because she was the cause for some—if not most— of the scars and guilt was a consuming emotion.

But, honestly, it was because they scared her.

They were the proof that he could die.

He could misjudge an opponent or become distracted during a fight and that's all it would take. That's all it would take and she would lose him forever. Just like she lost her mother, father, brothers…

"Hey…" He said, shaking the hand that held her wrists to bring her back to attention.

"I… It's nothing." She mumbled. He looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it. Instead, he bent down and kissed her, the hand that had been forcing her to look up at him moving around to cup at her cheek.

She kept counting.

_One hundred and sixty four…_

_One hundred and sixty five…_

_One hundred and sixty six…_

_~**~_

_

* * *

_**Alright, I am officially taking ideas.**

**If you have an idea (any idea; I'm not picky) that you would be willing to let me use for the next chapter(s) of this fic, leave it in the review or send me a PM!**

**Thank you and Review please!**


	6. Of Knowing

**I'm still alive! (Barely, but still kicking!)**

**Theme: General. **

**Warnings: Fluff. Dammit, this one isn't worth it's rating either!**

**Description: Nobody else seems to understand that he isn't dark. His life has been, but he is not**

* * *

_Of Knowing_

~**~

Kyo leaned back against a tree, letting its branches shade him and keep him cool as he smoked his pipe. His sharp red eyes follow her movement as she wanders around the market, picking out food for tonight and ogling at things she won't get but still likes to pretend she will.

It seems simply amazing to him how he can still be struck by her beauty even after so many days of being with her. She knows him well, and he knows her just as equally.

He knows just how she likes her breasts suckled on, or exactly how to twist his fingers so that he hits just the right spot. He knows her odd habits; how she twists her hair tie three times before she ties it, or how she always put her left shoe on first. He knows when it's time for him to stop talking and let her get her temper under control again; he knows when she wants him.

He knows when she's sad, though he still has yet to discover the best ways to comfort her.

She knows when he's brooding, or lying. When he's not in his best moods or when he is feeling somewhat playful.

Nobody else seems to understand that he isn't dark. His life has been, but he is not.

She stuck with him when most would have run. Part of him was grateful, while part of him was furious. Not really much that he could have done about that, though. She was still untamable and reckless.

Kyo sat up away from the tree, its branches' shade not reaching far enough out to follow his body as he snuffed out his pipe because he knew she didn't like it when he did that. His sharp red eyes follow her movements as she wanders up the hill to his resting place where he waits to receive her. Her whole face smiles and he can't help the small smirk that he returns.

She knows that he is happy to see her.

~**~

* * *

**Still taking requests! Seriously people, I need ideas if you want this fic to live long enough to see ten chapters!**

**Thank you for reading and review please!**


	7. Frenzied

**I'm not dead yet! (Well, take him around the block, he'll be dead by then)**

**Theme: General**

**Warnings: Doggy-style, and rough**

**Description: If she paid close enough attention, she could find out right before he went into a frenzy...**

* * *

_Frenzied_

~**~

"Oh my… oh _god_!" Yuya groaned and rolled her forehead in the dirt of the forest floor. Behind her Kyo made a quiet grunting noise and slammed his hips against her backside again. She winced in delight as the movement jolted her forward and it sent a spike of pleasure winding its way through her body. She knew that he was nearing that stage now. That stage where he lost most of his thought and was over taken by a sort of… frenzy.

Almost on cue he stiffened.

Then he moaned.

Then he moved faster than he had before, stretching himself over her back, reaching his arms around her to squeeze her breasts and flick her nipples while he bit and licked at her neck. His hair fell around them and Yuya whimpered in delight.

He made a sort of twist with his hips and suddenly, Yuya's world went white. She screamed out his name and twisted and writhed under him, throwing her head back, while he chuckled in a darkly self satisfied way. He rode her out through her orgasm and, sometime during the middle, he came too.

Yuya collapsed, her arms and legs unable to hold her up anymore, and Kyo lay down on top of her. She closed her eyes and gulped for air. He echoed her sentiment and nuzzled her hair. The sharp scent of their sweat filled the air and she knew that she probably had dirt all over her face. Yet she was content.

Kyo lay over her for a few more minutes before grunting and sitting up; pushing himself off and away from her, and going to gather his clothing. Yuya sat up and watched him. He moved with a sort of lazy swagger that told her that he was also content.

But, then again, that's the whole point of the frenzy.

~**~

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review please!**


End file.
